La Montée des Épées
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Third part of the Sword's Fate-series. Growth is always necessary, in size and number. Even among gods. R & E & R
1. Chapter 1

**Category:** **Pokémon**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Virizion/Cobalian/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:** **AU**

**Chapter:** **1**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Game Freak, Plot & OC´s © by me **

**Author's Note:** **Sequel of**** Sword's Fate and ****Darkness of Psychics**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She smoothly crossed the forested areas of Unova. It was that time of the year where the four Swords of Justice split up to oversee different parts of the regions. Virizion travelled across the forests, Cobalion the mountains, Terrakion the disturbingly numerous caverns and Keldeo any water-related places.

Coming next month, they'd meet up near Roshan City once again to spend the next part of the year together. Currently she was near the mountain Cobalion had his main cavern. Perhaps she should visit him for a bit.

"Perhaps that can wait a bit." A voice interrupted her internal musings. "There is a thing that is happening currently, you see."

The green Sword slowed down, looking around.

The voice giggled behind her for a bit, before its' owner flitted forward, appearing in her view.

Virizion started at the sight of Mew suddenly being in front of her.

"Don't worry, no tests or anything like that. That's the purview of my children." The progenitor of all Pokémon assured her. "Aside from visiting your boyfriend, did you have any plans?"

"I… wouldn't say so, no…" The Fighting-type turned to follow the Psychic-type with her eyes. "What exactly are you here for then?" She still remembered the entire debacle of the test a couple years back.

"Let's go somewhere private for that talk." The pink form settled on her back. "You know this area more than me, what's a good spot? Preferably not with your fellow Sword, for now."

"There's a spot up on the mountain, I guess." Virizion figured that'd be a good spot. For now, she'd just go along with whatever the other was here for. It was quite clear that this was not just a social call, mostly because most Legendaries do not do social calls.

"Lead the way."

She obeyed, jumping up the slope gracefully. The other Legendary followed her easily, flitting around the green form as they progressed.

"Nice view." Mew grinned lightly, setting down on a nearby branch. "Do get comfortable, this might take a while. It certainly did with Reshiram and Zekrom. You'd think they know best about this stuff."

"What stuff?" Virizion sank through her legs, laying down on a mossy patch on the rocks. Promptly, the Psychic-type set down on her back.

"Procreation." Mew looked over, giggling at the look she received from the other. "They were about the only ones who got together without matchmaking, so you'd think they'd have figured that out."

"Do I want to know?"

"Yes." Mew took to the air again, flitting around the Grass-type. "You see, things are progressing with the humans – I assume you noticed that..."

"Rumour has travelled far, yes." Not to mention all the stories Keldeo claimed Ash had told him. Just about every Legendary ever had gotten involved with drama lately.

"Ash does get around." Mew nodded sagely, having seen the memory that passed through the other's mind. "Those stories are true. The kid has some real stuff going around." The Psychic-type shook her head. "Anyway, it's been decided that we need more Legendaries. It is getting concerning how Legendaries are basically forced to work on their own… duo/trinity/quartet-members non-withstanding. That just doesn't work anymore these days."

"Yes." Virizion watched the other seemed to start thinking out loud. Her mind was going places. "Does this have something to do with the matchmaking that happened?"

The Psychic-type nodded lightly. "I know my sister Arceus has mentioned that she cannot create Legendaries ad infinitum, and neither can I. So we decided to let nature take its' course."

"By letting the Legendaries breed?" Keldeo had long ago described her as the smartest, so it didn't take her long to figure out what the other was hinting at.

"Indeed." Mew smiled down motherly, brushing her paw along the other's jaw. "That is why I am here. We do want to have our children the final decision, in the end. If you wish, I will imbue you with my powers of life. At your will, you will be able to carry a few children, the exact number depending on luck. This leaves you able to decide when and with whom to conceive."

"I see." Virizion rose to her feet, walking out to look over the countryside. Though she couldn't tell where they were, she could see all three domains of her mates. There was the river at the foot of the mountain with the entrance to Cobalion's cavern-system. "What about the others?"

"We'll assume you talk with them as well about the children-thing. They are being informed about the 'breeding'-thing in advance though." Mew shrugged lightly, joining her in looking out. "I was hoping on catching you four at once so you could all decide together, but perhaps this is best." Bursting into light, she briefly turned into Keldeo, before returning to her own form. "He is still young. Perhaps too young."

"Perhaps." He had matured after everything. Virizion tilted her head lightly. "It would be most prudent to take the offer. In the end, it should be no loss if I do not use it."

"A common answer I received." The pink form moved to the deer's back. "I must warn you; some of them voiced discomfort. I try to keep it to a minimum."


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:** **Pokémon**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Virizion/Cobalian/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:** **AU**

**Chapter:** **1**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Game Freak, Plot & OC´s © by me **

**Author's Note:** **Sequel of**** Sword's Fate and ****Darkness of Psychics**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Grass-type was breathing heavily, feeling like she had suffered a powerful Thunder in her centre. Mew had not been exaggerating when saying others considered it a discomfort, she could certainly agree with it. Taking some more deep breaths, she rose to her feet somewhat unsteadily, looking down the mountain.

She half-wondered if she should visit Cobalion while she was still here. While all four of them had settled into the relationship, she knew him well enough that sometimes some flashes of Aburion still lingered in his mind. Who knew how he'd react to learning that this could have been hers just as much as it was Virizion's.

The female Sword slowly descended the mountain, taking her time as a bad move would make shots of pain shoot through her body. She had heard mortals complain about 'periods' before and couldn't help but wonder if those felt like this. If so, she gained a new bit of admiration for them for regularly going through this.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head a bit. Someone was coming up the mountain. Even with the discomfort it took her only a moment to disappear in some nearby vegetation. Ahead of her some humans broke through the trees lower on the mountain. They wore mountaineering-gear and seemed not to care at all that a Legendary had his home nearby. Instead, they were discussing something as they walked. Whatever it was, it was quite heated from what she could tell.

Slowly making her way deeper into the trees, she then followed at a distance to hear what they were talking about. At the very least, it would be interesting.

"I'm just saying. They are not telling us stuff." The man in front sharply pointed out.

"You see conspiracies everywhere." His friend muttered. "Not everything is an evil plot to keep the common people stupid, you know. Just because an Elite Four is sick and they have to suspend challenges doesn't mean they are suppressing you. It only means an Elite Four is sick."

Virizion rolled her eyes, turning to leave. Humanity was still quite weird, that's for certain.

"Virizion." A mental voice called out to her halfway down the mountain.

"Cobalion." She send a short confirmation, turning to head down towards his cave-entrance.

"I felt your pain." He informed her. "I guess that was what Azelf told me about."

"Mmhmm..." Deciding she might as well, the Grass-type entered the cave-system, making her way through it to the Steel-type. "How likely were you to storm out with sword drawn?"

"The fact that I felt no surprise or anything of the like stopped me." The blue Legendary appeared out of another corridor to greet her. "Barely."

She chuckled warmly at that, briefly rubbing her head against his. "Always nice to know."

"You do realize Terrakion wouldn't have considered that." Cobalion turned to head deeper into the cavern.

"He would have gone straight up, I bet." She followed, both their hooves clacking in the stone hallway. "That would have been awkward with those humans that are currently scaling this mountain."

The normally quite stoic male couldn't quite suppress a chuckle at the mental image of their quartet-member breaking through the rock in front of some random humans. Or knowing their luck, under a human.

His companion outright laughed, following his line of thought. "So what did you think of this plan of the Elder Legendaries?"

"I can see the need." He mused, laying down on a comfortable spot on the ground. He looked her over, eyes lingering on her midsection. "Though I am not sure we are the best group. We do travel a lot."

"There are some that never touch down." Virizion reminded him, stretching lightly. "The Forces of Nature, for one. Those as parents will get interesting."

He could only agree with that assessment. "I wonder what the others think of it."

"Keldeo is probably panicking and Terrakion… Terrakion is… I actually don't quite know what he'd do. He'd probably not complain too much about a youngster. He did quite like the raising of Keldeo."

"Very true." He smiled at her. "We'll see in detail at Roshan, I guess."

"Should we meet up earlier with them?" She wondered, shifting to lean against him. "We didn't really expect something like this happening when setting the date."

"We could or we could give everyone thinking-time. I think I prefer that, actually." He leaned his head against hers. "This will be a big change… for all of us, regardless of who is the father and when we do it."

"Or if we even do it." She pointed out softly, getting comfortable for a late nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Category: Pokémon**

**Rating: M**

**Couples: Virizion/Cobalion/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings: AU**

**Chapter: 3**

**Copyright: Characters & places © By Game Freak, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note: Sequel of Sword's Fate and Darkness of Psychics**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She was grateful that their meeting at Roshan was several weeks in the future. It allowed all four of them to privately digest this recent development. They had settled into a comfortable relationship - aside from the occasional hick-ups that came with 3 males and 1 female - but throwing honest-to-Arceus children into the mix would no doubt shake the established status-quo up quite a bit.

"You two are late." Terrakion greeted Cobalion and Virizion when the two entered the clearing he and Keldeo were already waiting at. "Didn't take dibs, I hope?"

"Unlike some here, I have self-control." The Steel-type set down on the ground beside the other two males, shortly followed by the female. "Besides, this is a bit bigger than just the mating-part."

"We figured you'd get the first go anyway." Keldeo nuzzled the green form beside him briefly.

"Oh?" She accepted it gladly, returning the gesture.

"Well, while we were waiting, we started talking." Terrakion shrugged lightly. "We agreed that Keldeo feels too young to become a father just yet and I liked being the 'fun uncle'. Which leaves Cobalion as first-go father."

"Why do I feel your obsession with _watching_ also plays into this?" Cobalion muttered, allowing himself the luxury of rolling his eyes. Beside him, Virizion chuckled, more than amused at his annoyance with especially Terrakion's favorite part of their four-way relationship.

"You should really try it at some point." The Rock-type pointed out. "If you think Virizion is beautiful like this, wait until you get a real good look..."

An Energy-ball interrupted him, followed by a glare of the aforementioned Virizion. "Can you not discuss me like a view, please?" She turned to their leader. "I stand by my statement that only you treat me nice around here."

He snorted softly, reaching for a short nuzzle. "You must forgive these youngsters, my love. They are more like kids."

"Oy!" The Water-type jumped up with indignation, perfectly proving the older male's point.

"We all need our childish moments, Cobalion." She defended him. "Even you, my dear steel-hearted one." Rising to her feet, she stretched lightly. "How do I used to say it when training Keldeo...? Ah yes, catch me if you can." She allowed herself the luxury of bapping both the still laying males before dashing off. She was amused when realizing that Keldeo seemed to be hot on her heels. His reaction-time was getting better. "No shooting!" She remembered the time she had forgotten to specify that and one of them had promptly done that to bring her down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You do know we can do it while they are elsewhere..." They had retired to the hot springs that had almost become a staple of their time spend together. Keldeo and Terrakion were dozing beside the water, but Cobalion and Virizion were still soaking.

"We'd never hear the end." He rolled his eyes, resting on an underwaterledge on the near opposite side of the other two. "No offense, but I just don't see the appeal."

"Pun intended?" She was further in the water, only her neck and head above the waterline. She had grown perfectly immune to the glare he send her way. "Everyone is different, Cobalion, and that means tastes differ too. Besides, I am sure if they thought you truly minded, they'd stop. They aren't monsters, for Arceus' sake."

"I know, I know..." He slid into the deeper water with her. "Perhaps I will try at some point. But right now I am mostly annoyed..."

"They do seem unable to stop the commentary." She agreed, stretching lightly, moving closer to him.

"Among others." They settled next to eachother, watching the two others sleep. "They are also getting inpertinent."

"I am afraid that comes with the 'being in a relationship'-territory." Virizion headed to the side, climbing out. "Hard to take a man seriously as a respected leader when you watch him whenever he has sex." Laying down beside Terrakion she gestured to the spot beside her.

Cobalion didn't answer her with words at that, but merely settled down on the offered spot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Category:** **Pokémon**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Virizion/Cobalian/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:** **AU**

**Chapter:** **4**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Game Freak, Plot & OC´s © by me **

**Author's Note:** **Sequel of**** Sword's Fate and ****Darkness of Psychics**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the end, they did do it when the other two were elsewhere, though they had agreed upon that beforehand. Cobalion and Virizion had taken a two-Pokémon retreat to Unova's northern coast, just south of Undella Town. Though they could still sense the other two nearby, probably to make sure no one would interfere with them.

"They have their moments." Cobalion looked in the general direction of their partners. "But I will end them if I find they still watched."

Virizion chuckled at that, nuzzling him gently. "I asked Keldeo to kick Terrakion if he gets any indication that might happen."

"Keldeo is almost as bad as Terrakion. It's like asking Thundurus to keep Tornadus from messing up the area." The blue-coloured Sword of Justice muttered, but turned his attention to her regardless. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes fondly. "It'll be fine, Cobalion. I'll be fine. Mew did say she'd regularly visit any pregnant legendaries to make sure everything goes well."

The green form settled down on the soft grass, looking out over the ocean. Several Jellicent had surfaced in the distance and she was watching them drift along the ocean-currents. He joined her, resting against her side.

They did have the entire night after all, no need to hurry things any more than strictly necessary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I feel like peeking, just to see what he would do." Terrakion muttered in amusement, resting just below the top of a cliff. Were he to reach the top, he would probably be able to see the other two elder Swords of Justice on a beach below.

"I think he would beat your ass for real this time." Keldeo was beside him, slowly working his way through a pile of berries he had gathered. "You promised, Terrakion."

"I know, I know." The Rock-type pierced a berry on one of his horns and threw it in the air to catch it with his mouth, much to the annoyance of the Water-type. "His face would be hilarious though."

"I am refusing to lug you to a Poké-center though." The younger male muttered, perking up a bit when he heard a mental call. Surprisingly, it wasn't coming from their partners on the beach, but a Psychic Pokémon above them. "Mewtwo."

"Greetings. May I land, or are there still hard feelings about our last meeting?" The purple form was sitting in a tree behind them, eyes glowing in the shadow of it.

"There's hard feelings." Terrakion informed him sharply, rising to his feet. He was still not quite over the suffering his team-mates had been forced to deal with when they had been tested. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you think in two days time would be good for me to talk to all four of you." The other Legendary leaned forward a little. "I was intending to have the talk now, but I noticed your two partners are busy and I'd hate having to interrupt." Despite Terrakion's glower, he did descend down to solid ground after all. "So if you could talk to them about that, I'd appreciate it."

"Why?" Keldeo was less openly angry, but the suspicion rolled off him in large highly-psychic-noticeable waves.

"A thing related to all this." Mewtwo gestured to the cliff on which others' side were the other two Swords of Justice. His eyes glowed briefly. "But the explanation might be a bit long, so I'd rather save it until all four of you are together. Let's just say that if in two days, you four are together you agree to talk with me?"

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Category:** **Pokémon**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Virizion/Cobalian/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:** **AU**

**Chapter:** **5**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Game Freak, Plot & OC´s © by me **

**Author's Note:** **Sequel of**** Sword's Fate and ****Darkness of Psychics**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Talk about ruining the mood." Virizion mused. Shortly after having finished, the other two had joined her and Cobalion on the beach. They had quickly informed their two companions of Mewtwo's visit. "I wonder what's so important that he'd come this soon."

"Are you sure it's anything important to begin with?" Keldeo wondered, resting against Virizion.

"Well, I agree with Virizion here." Cobalion pointed out, suppressing a light shudder at the cold creeping up now that the sun was fully gone. Both he and the female had taken a dip in the ocean to clean off, but unlike her he didn't have two others who kept him warm. "Mewtwo seems – to me – to act solely as some kind of middleman or messenger to other Legendaries. Especially if he needs all four of us for something." After a bit, he did relent and joined the other three in their pile.

"He enjoyed it far too much for my liking though." Terrakion growled, shifting just a touch to allow the other to settle down. "You do recall his face when we arrived that Send-off Spring, I hope?"

"Let's be fair, you three threatening a Psychic-type must have been hilarious." The green form trembled with her chuckle, her soft eyes fixing on the Rock-type. Her chuckle grew louder at his annoyed grunt.

"I feel my statement still holds truth." The blue male chuckled as well, offering the form beside him a playful nip. "Let's just see what he wants and not stab him with our swords. It's not like you need to spend any significant time with him."

Keldeo and Virizion shared a fond glance at that.

"Should we give you two some space for round two?" The youngest Sword asked dryly.

"You do realize that Terrakion would want us to watch." Virizion countered before either of the two could answer. "Considering that is his thing, really."

"I leave when you complain." The well-worn teasing about his tastes did distract their partner from his anger about the tests they had had to endure. "Honestly."

"We never claimed otherwise."

"I do." Cobalion spoke up, giving the other a flat stare. "I'll never get that."

"Just try it at some point."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two days passed quickly, neither of the three males entirely keen to leave their now pregnant partner alone. She just knew that it would start driving her crazy sooner or later, but for now she acquiesced to their needs.

"Please tell me you won't stay with me all the time?" They were curled up together, as usual.

"We'll have to see about that." Cobalion's head was resting on her back, eyes meeting hers evenly. "This is highly unprecedented, not to mention dangerous for you."

"Mew knows you four were in a hurry, at that." A polite mental voice connected to their minds. Mewtwo stood at a respectable distance from them, at the edge of the clearing the four had claimed as their private sanctuary.

"How come?" Virizion flatly demanded as all four rose to their feet.

"Only one couple was faster." The Psychic-type nodded briefly at her. "But anyway, can I assume that you are open to talking with me or should I disappear once more?"

"We're open to it." The Steel-type narrowed his eyes at the two other males to stop them from speaking up just yet. "What is it about?"

"In a way, your pregnancy. Mostly the resulting children, that is..." The clone sank through his legs to sit down. It was no more a gesture, but it was significant.

"What about the child?" Virizion mirrored him, only shortly followed by her lovers.

"Are you aware of… the effort that went into this?" The purple form calmly asked, looking at all four of them.

"I can imagine it is significant." Keldeo pointed out.

"In short, from what I have been told; it required a rewriting of the laws of the universe." Mewtwo chuckled. "Quite fundamentally, at that. In a way, so fundamental that its' being somewhat noticed by the humans."

"I heard something from some humans. Unova's Great Psychic is ill?" Pink eyes narrowed a touch. "Is it related?"

"It is."


	6. Chapter 6

**Category:** **Pokémon**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Virizion/Cobalian/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:** **AU**

**Chapter:** **6**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Game Freak, Plot & OC´s © by me **

**Author's Note:** **Sequel of**** Sword's Fate and ****Darkness of Psychics**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Eesh." All four looked somewhat uncomfortable at the cliff-notes-version Mewtwo had given them of what had been happening in the human world. "But what does this have to do with… our child?" Terrakion's eyes were narrowed as he considered the Psychic-type.

"There is something of a… split – shall we say – among Legendaries of whether it is just to do this." The bipedal form gestured in the general direction of where the Unovean League was housed. "We have essentially abducted four people, potentially damaging their souls and bodies and destabilised four human-regions for the ability to have children. Some feel like the reward is not worth the deed. Particularly for the Great Psychics themselves."

"I could see how they'd think that." Keldeo agreed softly.

"Yes." Mewtwo used his powers to absent-mindedly pull some berries of their tree. "A few Legendaries think that it would only be fair if we at least let in the Great Psychics in on the secret, once things have settled. Because they suffered the most under these actions and because some trustworthy humans would only be helpful..."

"I assume letting them in means in a 'show don't tell'-manner." Cobalion rose to his feet, towering over the seated clone. "In other words, you come here to ask whether we would consent to letting the humans meet our children before they are fully grown."

"I want your opinion about the entire thing as well." Their guest seemed unperturbed at the display of starting anger, confident on his ability to either overpower them or at least escape before harm could come to him. "But yes, there is the opinion that showing the… lives at stake would work far better at assuring their silence than mere words or threats. After that mess in Kanto, League-members were intensely vetted for trustworthiness by said Leagues, but mistakes can be made."

"I'd be okay with it." Virizion finally spoke up, glancing at her midsection. It was telling of their relationship that the other three only needed to look at her to convey their opinion about that statement. "Ash has shown that there are trustworthy humans and those four are suffering solely for our sake… for like a month, by now. I recall hearing something about Unova's Psychic Elite back when Mew came to me."

"That conversation was probably about this, yes." Mewtwo nodded lightly. "Their souls are currently kept weakened in the Distortion World, that being the only way to keep them in the dark beyond putting a Psychic-legendary with them all the time and blocking their powers." He very politely ignored the flinch of the only present female at the memory of her own time in that place. "This has rendered their bodies essentially comatose however, with all the risks and the consequences of that." He took another berry, peeling the thick skin off before eating it. "But you don't have to give your answer just yet. Think about it, we all know what is being asked."

"Did everyone hook up?"

"Pretty much, yes." The Psychic rose from his seat. "As said, think about it. They'll only be returned once all the waves of the change have settled. And after that, it will still be a good while until we can even consider it."

"So when do we need to know?" Cobalion settled back down again.

"A month?" Mewtwo suggested, starting to glow softly.

"That's fair."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I do not like the thought." Terrakion muttered darkly, pacing around the clearing.

"You do realize that at least once they start hitting adulthood, the next generation will be revealed regardless? Sooner or later a human will come across them once they start doing their own thing, maybe even before that. Not all Legendaries have the ability to go into humanless seclusion for two decades." Virizion watched the massive form move. Cobalion hadn't spoken yet, merely standing near the only entrance to their sanctuary. "It could only help if some influential humans already know to facilitate. Must I remind you how our reveal to Bostne went?"

"Poorly." Cobalion remembered the ancient human city, though it had been long gone by the time Keldeo came around. Aburion had still been a member of good standing back then… "I see your point, Virizion, I truly do… but why ours?" He had lost one loved one to humans already and wasn't entirely sure if he'd survive another. Particularly because Virizion as the mother would be just as much at risk as the young one would be.

"Because making them wait years for an explanation until someone consents to their particular child is… bad." Keldeo finished his sentence rather lamely, not quite sure of the word he could appropriately use without it coming off as insulting towards his mates. "Those psychic-humans at the very least know something is up. I'd rather that the reveal is facilitated rather than them hunting it down and forcing the issue."

"Speaking from experience there, my love?" Virizion chuckled softly, referring of course to his infamous clash with Kyurem. "Besides, better that our child be risked than say… Giratina's or another higher tier-Legendary. Not to mention I doubt that the others would even suggest it if they didn't have contingencies. As far as I know, one needs several human Great Psychics to even get close to the raw power of a Psychic Legendary. The merest hint of ill will would cost them their lives and they'll know it."

Terrakion made a grunting-noise the three others had long ago learned meant that he hated whatever plan or idea they were talking about, but he'd bend to the majority. Right now, that hinged on Cobalion, since Keldeo and Virizion were already cautiously in favour of the plan.

"Love?" The green form did rise from her position in the grass now, slowly making her way over.

"I suppose you two are both right… I will consent, under certain provisions." The Steel-type swallowed sharply, the action only barely hidden by his fur. After a bit, he did chuckle. "And then we need to have a talk about how Keldeo became a voice of reason around here..."

"Hey!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Category:** **Pokémon**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Virizion/Cobalian/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:** **AU**

**Chapter:** **7**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Game Freak, Plot & OC´s © by me **

**Author's Note:** **Sequel of**** Sword's Fate and ****Darkness of Psychics**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mmhhh..." Shortly after the meeting with Mewtwo, Mew herself popped by for a visit. Virizion had send her mates away, stating that the semblance of normalcy would help secure matters. The four were supposed to be split across the region by now, meaning people might get ideas if they staid together.

"Something wrong?" Virizion looked at the Legendary floating above her back.

"Not as such." The psychic settled down gently. "Just… interesting, I suppose." The pink form smiled at the other. "Human scientists would have a field-day with this."

"I draw the line before that, though." The Grass-type mused, continuing down the path she had been taking when when the older Legendary had come upon her.

"Of course, of course." Mew chuckled. "It's just interesting; Phionne and Manaphy can breed, but lay eggs, much like other Pokémon..."

"But…?" Virizion looked at the form still on her back.

"Every Legendary I have checked up upon until now is going to give live birth, much like I did back in the day… and I suppose how humans do it." A small hand patted her back comfortingly. "I suppose it's something to look forward to."

"Lovely." She could already see how well the other three would take that. "Please don't tell the others that, just yet. I just got them to calm down a bit about matters."

"That is your privilege." Mew agreed. "Also, don't take this in some kind of judgemental way, but did you… shall we say, have relations with several of your boyfriends?"

That stopped the larger form in its' tracks. "Do I want to know why that is a relevant question?"

The Psychic-type took to the air, flying to in front of the Grass-type. "Mere curiosity. I feel several forming lives inside you. But it's too early to tell if they have the same father or not without getting overly invasive."

"Not that night. The next day I did, though." There was no use in hiding the fact that she had. The other would find out sooner or later anyway, so it mattered little if she found out now or later. "When would you be able to tell?"

"A month, I suppose." Baby-blue eyes crinkled with the smile. "I'll be popping by then anyway to see if everything is going well. You are almost one of the test-runs to see if things have been established well, after all."

"Who else is?" She remembered that Mewtwo had established that several other Legendaries had also already mated.

"Giratina, among others." Mew's face morphed into a wide grin. "Something about wanted company in the Distortion World..." She giggled. "That's a bold-faced lie, of course. She is surprisingly tsundere, as the humans call it. Just don't pass on I said that..." The giggles faded into a frown of consideration. "That might go poorly."

"My lips are sealed."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cobalion had obediently left his female mate when she had demanded he do so. This did mean however that he was no longer distracted from darker thoughts.

Now that he had stopped focusing on the Grass-type female's well-being, his mind had wandered to the long-dead Fire-type female… Aburion. It seemed painfully obvious to him that their quartet had been meant to be a set of couples, not the foursome it was now. Him and Aburion and Virizion with Terrakion, not Virizion with him, Terrakion and Keldeo.

That did raise the question as to why the Elder Legendaries had left it so imbalanced… Why had Keldeo been… Keldeo and not some kind of female? Did they figure he'd not open up to some stranger to get far enough for this, or was it mere chance?

The Steel-type took a deep breath, looking up at the stars twinkling overhead. It was not really relevant any more, but it remained stuck in his thoughts. Perhaps one day he'd ask them about it, but he knew that for now he had to focus on Virizion, not the what-ifs of Aburion.

"You are really hung up about her, aren't you?"

He froze, yellow eyes shooting over to where the telepathic voice had come from. Draped over the nearby rocks, a massive bird-like shape moved. The form itself was merely various shades of grey in the gloom of the night, but bright-blue eyes shone as they met those of the Sword.

"And you are?" He knew it was a Legendary, since only one of those could have hidden from him so well, but he also knew it was not a Unovean. Nor was it one who had previously visited Unova. He knew all of those well enough to tell the other was not one of them.

"Pardon my manners." The bird rose to sit upright now, long wings wrapping around itself. "I am Yveltal, originating from the human region of Kalos. Pretty much on the other side of the planet."

"Then you are far from your home, Yveltal." The quadruped acknowledged.

"I napped for roughly a thousand years, so I wanted to spread my wings before settling down." The bright-blue eyes narrowed a touch, amusement floating along with the telepathic voice. "And then you came by."

"And then you decided to read my mind." Cobalion countered, somewhat angrily. "Not exactly proper etiquette for a visiting Legendary."

"Nonsense." The bird leaned down a touch. "I am a Dark-type, Cobalion. I can't read you mind… But Aburion clings to you like a Remoraid to a Mantine." A glow appeared around the massive form, tinting the nearby area blood-red. "Her death haunts you still, and as the Legendary of Death, I can sense that… I see her linger around you."

"Legendary… of Death." The other echoed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Category:** **Pokémon**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Virizion/Cobalian/Terrakion/Keldeo**

**Warnings:** **AU**

**Chapter:** **8**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Game Freak, Plot & OC´s © by me **

**Author's Note:** **Sequel of**** Sword's Fate and ****Darkness of Psychics**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He was trembling in the darkness, staring at the light-blue eyes still glowing in the gloom.

"No need to worry, Legendaries are sacrosanct and not to fall under my sway." Yveltal preened, as much as he could without feathers, at least. "It really is just chance I am here. No ominous death in your future – or Virizion's, for that matter."

Cobalion's eyes narrowed at the statement, looking over the form in front of him. He could sense that the other was speaking the truth, but… "So why bring up Aburion? Why speak up at all?"

"Because, my dear Sword..." The massive bird actually took off now, moving closer with a few flaps of his massive wings. "If there is one thing we immortals learn quickly, it is that memories can be poison." The large form leaned down. "And not only to ourselves."

"Yes…?"

"Sooner or later, you are going to be a father. Far sooner, if the rumours of Virizion's pregnancy are accurate." The Legendary of Death mused, looking in the general direction of Pinwheel Forest due south. "You hardened your heart after Aburion died, resisting even the union of all four Swords… How long before you look at the children you will have with Virizion and start resenting her for all but taking the place Aburion should have had? The children Aburion should have had?"

Cobalion did not answer, knowing only too well that he had been thinking something disturbingly similar just before the Flying-type had spoken up.

"It is said in Kalos that love is a Fairy-type, probably because Eevee turns into a Fairy-type when it loves its' trainer..." The Dark-type looked down. "And Virizion is a Grass-type. Doubly weak against Poison, if you get my drift."

"I am well aware." The quadruped muttered somewhat darkly. "You state the obvious."

"I think we all do. Comes with having lived for more millennia than the mortals live years." The large form spread his wings, their wind bending the nearby trees and waking various of said mortals. "Just make sure it doesn't become a prophecy, I'd suggest." All too soon, the Kalosian Legendary had disappeared over the mountains in the distance, leaving the Unovian significantly more annoyed than he had been before they encountered one another.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Keldeo was having a somewhat better time than Cobalion, not having a former lover to haunt him. His parents however were haunting him. He would like to claim it was chance that led his feet to the Moor of Icirrus, but knowing the power of the subconscious, it most likely wasn't.

The fire that caused him to fall under the care of the other three Swords had been so long ago and he so young, that he didn't recall anything from beforehand. If not for the fact they regularly told him things and often still referenced it, he probably would have grown up assuming he was one of them.

It felt somewhat weird to be here now, after everything. Now that he was however, he might as well.

Virizion had a few times taken him to the place she had found him all those years ago, he just had to hope that he'd find the place without her. Eyes narrowing, he wondered if even that would be enough. Who knew where his parents had actually died… considering he was a Legendary, who knew if there actually had been parents. For all he knew, he could have been formed as is with just a few memories so he'd not panic at waking up in a massive fire with weird amnesia on top.

There were no traces of the fire any more, which wasn't that surprising. There were tons of humans though, mostly the Rangers that were protecting the Moor from another one starting. There were some trainers though, which he had a make wide berths around. Getting caught as Virizion was pregnant was very much not a good plan.

Thankfully, the place was rather distinct, from what he recalled. Near a cave in the north-eastern part of the Moor, well beyond where humans usually went. He sometimes wondered what had driven Virizion all the way there back then, since she had to have crossed the entire Moor to get there. She usually just claimed 'instinct'.

Considering he apparently had been meant to replace the first fourth member, it wouldn't surprise him if some of the higher-ranked Legendaries had nudged her towards him.

Ah, there it was. He wondered if the cave was where he had lived, if there had been parents. He looked inside. For some reason, it was always empty with no traces of any one having lived there. It felt weird, but he didn't want to start asking around as to why none of the locals used it.

Lowering his head just a bit, he headed inside. Amusingly, he was pretty certain that Terrakion would not fit in here. Virizion and Cobalion might fit, but they'd have to crawl.

Settling down on a nice flat bit of rock, he looked around, trying to imagine himself with two parents here.

Resting his head on his front-legs, he took a deep breath. If there were parents, what would they be thinking of him now? Of him getting closer to becoming a parent, at that.

He chuckled at the realization that they'd probably be very disappointed at the entire debacle with Kyurem.


	9. Chapter 9

Several months passed, Virizion only briefly meeting up with her partners. Mew had needed several visits in the end to determine the number of fathers for the children in her stomach.

"Well, isn't that lovely." Terrakion muttered, somewhat darkly. "Not only several children, but also several fathers!?"

"That's what Mew says." The Grass-type was resting on the ground, safely surrounded by the two larger forms of her lovers. "Not that the paternity matters too much..."

"The fact that they are several instead of one certainly does though." Cobalion pointed out. "It's already dangerous if there will be two in potential danger, but three?" He certainly felt a far greater urge to not let Virizion out of his sight. "I am staying with you from now on, even if it's still several months until birth." He looked her over; she had certainly grown, but one could still assume this an increase of solely fat, as if she had been eating more. It could well still be a good while until her waist had increased beyond a point where it could be hidden that it was from a pregnancy.

"Same." Keldeo agreed with their leader. He had lost one family – probably – to human interfering, he'd not risk another, even if the risk was only small.

"Oh Arceus, I saw this coming from miles away..." She only partly playfully groaned. "What about you, Terrakion?"  
"I think you know my answer already, Virizion." The Rock-type countered softly.

"Lovely." She rolled her eyes, rising from her resting-position. "Will I at least be able to find some privacy once a while, or is this going to be one of those 'never leaving side'-things?"

Cobalion answered her with a small chuckle. "You already know the answer for that one, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes in answer, amusement colouring her face. "You three are going to drive me stir-crazy." Heading away from the clearing they had gathered on, she went down the hillside for a drink.

None of them followed her outright, but she knew they were playing far closer attention to the entire forest. "You two better behave..." She telepathically send the thought towards her unborn children, despite them probably being too undeveloped to receive them. "Your fathers will get so much worse if I have 'morning sickness' and what not."  
She did already feel them, at least, and with Mew regularly visiting she probably didn't need to fear for their well-being before giving birth to them… Hopefully also afterwards. It would perhaps be wise to let in some of the other Pokémon living in Pinwheel Forest, for assistance. Both for the care when the two were born and to keep trainer's away from stumbling across them. She did recall a few humans that had managed to find Rumination Field, her private clearing in the forest, but for the most part she had just briefly fled it instead of facing them.

But if there were two youngsters, would she be able to do that? Freshly-hatched Pokémon were capable of keeping up with their parents, but would newly-born ones? Humans were notoriously helpless for their first few years. Perhaps she shouldn't have become one of the first to deal with this, so she'd have some clue of what to expect.

She send her mates a short mental note, before heading into the forest again, this time away from where her clearing was. Most wild Pokémon stayed well apart from that central area, respecting her privacy.

There were some she spend time with, those times when she was here without the other Swords, but she'd better make sure they were trustworthy enough to attend her during all this.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Truly?" The Audino breathed, looking up at the Legendary that had sought her out during her daily foraging.

"Yes." Virizion towered over the Normal-type. "Will you assist me?"

"I'd be honoured." The pink form bowed lightly, resisting the urge to look closer at the other's body. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"For now, nothing." She smiled gently. "But later, I'd like you to help me watch my children." The Legendary wondered if she should also mention the whole live-birth thing, but decided against it. She didn't know for certain yet if she could trust the Audino with her most vulnerable moment in the nearby future. She would be able to protect herself and her children after labour, but there was no doubt that she'd be utterly helpless for as long as labour would last.


End file.
